


Unexpected Tinder Date

by andiebeaword



Series: Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up, Smut, Tinder, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: In this one, Reader meets a Tinder date only to find he's not her type. Spencer laughs at her from his booth. The two hit it off, then meet up again later. As they talk, they soon move into verbal foreplay territory.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Unexpected Tinder Date

**Author's Note:**

> This will cover my Orgasm Denial square for cm-kinkbingo. 
> 
> The relationship: Strangers. Lovers.
> 
> Warnings: Smut.

"Shit, I am so late," Y/N cries into her phone as she looks at the time, well aware now that she was over fifteen minutes late for her blind date. A blind date that she didn't even want to go on. She had mistakenly complained to a friend that she wished that apps like Tinder would work for her, but then quickly confessed that she never bothered to use it. Once her friend made her a profile, the dates started rolling in. Y/N was cool with her friend choosing for her. She already knew none would click. If she thought one was hot enough, she may consider indulging in a one night stand. But, for now, she was actually enjoying pretending to be anything but herself. 

Y/N finally made it to the small coffee shop her date had suggested they meet at. Her friend sent her his picture. He was mildly handsome with a receding hairline, a broad smile, and simple blue eyes. His name was Alan, he claimed to be 43 years old. That was what Y/N thought was most hilarious. She was only 25. She never thought to look at her own profile, trusting her friend wholeheartedly that most of it was lies, except her profile picture. Y/N see Alan sitting by himself, on his phone, swiping. Well, at least one of us is thinking ahead, she thought at she walked up to greet him. "Hi, I'm Y/N. You must be Alan. Nice to meet you." 

He shakes her hand and gestures to the seat across from him. "Sorry, I'm being terrible company, but I have to finish this spreadsheet for work." He continues to swipe across the screen and Y/N can all but laugh at him. Though, once he appears to be done, he pockets his phone in his briefcase and starts to get up. 

"Sorry, am I that repulsive?" She gives Alan an odd look, wondering why he doesn't appear even remotely interested in her. He gives her an equally weird look. 

"You're Y/N, right? Your profile said you do quickies.." Y/N was going to kill her friend. Laughing, she shook her head at the poor man. 

"Sorry, dude. I do, but I try to stick within my own decade. I'm really only 25." Alan's face went pale as he made his way out the door. Just as Y/N's about to pack it up and leave as well, she hears snickers coming from the booth behind her. She turns around to see a lean man who doesn't look to be a day over 30. "Excuse me, but do you find me hilarious, or something?" The man looks up then coughs on whatever he'd just put in his mouth. 

"Oh, sorry! It's just, I come in here a lot, and most people aren't usually as entertaining as you." Y/N tends to insist on meeting most of her Tinder dates here. She's now wondering just how many of them have been viewed by the gorgeous bird watcher. 

"You know, being a spectator really isn't all that attractive," Y/N smirks. The man just laughs from his seat, gesturing for her to come over and share his booth with him. "Are you sure? For all you know, I could be a criminal here to kill you." This caused the handsome spectator to belly laugh in return. Furrowing her brow, she watched as he bent over and retrieved something from his satchel. A badge. An FBI badge. "Shit, you're a fed?" 

"Yes, now, calm down, and relax. I may have a gun, but I don't bite." Taking note that they had yet to exchange formal pleasantries, Y/N continued their newfound banter. She was beginning to like it, even. 

"Alright, if I'm so entertaining, tell me, what's the best one you've witnessed, then, huh?" She saw as his cheeks blushed, making her wonder why she's never seen his face pop up with the option to swipe right. The moppy haired man creased his brow, clearly thinking back to all the times he'd seen her. 

"There's actually quite a few, although, I do believe my favorite would be the guy who, I'm guessing said something that offended you, causing you to dump your coffee all over him. It was funny, but I didn't see how any lowlife could be worth the excellent coffee they serve here." 

Shocked, Y/N cleared her throat, hoping her voice would come back to help her out. "I thought that move was funny, too. And, clearly worth the $4.95 he paid, as I'm pretty sure he didn't have a change of clothes handy minutes before being late to work." The man chuckled once again. 

"Um, before I forget, my name is Spencer. What's yours?" Ah. The moment of truth. Does she give him her name? This Spencer fella has been nothing but a breath of fresh air compared to pretty much every single guy she has met while using that stupid app. Sighing, she gave in. 

"Nice to meet you, Spencer. I'm Y/N." 

"Well, Y/N, I would love nothing more than to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I have work to get to," Spencer said, reluctantly putting his jacket and messenger bag on over his head. "Can we exchange numbers?" Y/N nodded, swapping phones with him. 

"There. See ya around, Spencer." 

\-------♥-------- 

Hours went by, the clock ticking at an incredibly slow speed. Y/N was overjoyed to see her shift end and quickly pulled out her phone, hoping she had a text or missed call from Spencer. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Slightly disappointed, Y/N decided that she needed a break from the Tinder scene, choosing not to accept any more dates for a week or so. With that, she opted to go back to the coffee place, feeling very much in need of a comforting cup of pumpkin spice. 

After grabbing her hot cup, she turned around and noticed Spencer, sitting down in the same booth he had been before. Alone. Perfect. "Why if it isn't the handsome spectator from earlier," Y/N quipped, taking the seat she had also occupied before. Spencer looked up from his book, shocked, then happily surprised to see her familiar face. 

"Stalking me now, are you? What? No date this evening?" Y/N's mouth dropped a little. Sure, she'd only known him since this morning, but he was talking with her like they'd known each other for years. 

"You talk as if you've known me for years, Spencer," she scoffed. "And no, I don't. After that last one...yeesh. Maybe I need to reevaluate my taste in the male species." 

Letting curiosity get the better of him, Spencer pushed the subject. "What exactly do you mean by that?" he chided. Y/N simply slumped her shoulders, blowing air through the strands of hair that had fallen over her face. 

"Simple. I might really be a lesbian at this point." Spencer nearly choked on his coffee. Y/N laughed, handing him some napkins from the dispenser that was next to her. 

"Thank you," he said, kindly. "Wouldn't you, um, know that by now, I mean, being a lesbian?" There was no sarcasm in his voice this time. Y/N decided to come clean. 

"I'm not. Sure, I experimented plenty in high school and college, but I've found that I genuinely prefer dicks to pussys and I definitely prefer my own over someone else's." If Spencer thought he'd sprayed himself too much the last time, he was proven wrong this time. Coffee went flying everywhere, drops hitting Y/N on her face, arms, and her clothes. Laughing she tried her best to salvage the mood, "Sorry, I'm not very ladylike as you can now see." 

"Just..um, can we continue with a PG-13 filter, at least, while I drink my coffee?" Spencer frowned, noticing that most of it was now gone from his cup. 

"Here, let me get you another one, it is the least I can do," Y/N offered, getting up with his cup for a refill. Spencer just shook his head as he watched her walk back to the counter. While waiting for her to come back with a fresh new cup for him, Spencer wondered just why a woman like her was so eager to go on, what he could only describe as, terrible dates. "There you go, Spencer, and I promise, no unfiltered talk this time," she said, looking straight at him with a cocked eyebrow. "As long as you promise to stop asking dirty questions." He grabbed the cup and let the liquid burn his throat. 

"I don't know how my question could be considered 'dirty talk,' but I'll refrain," Spencer concedes. He waits for another bout of silence to pass before he bites his tongue and asks the burning question. "Y/N, why do you continue to date guys who are clearly jerks?" She let her jaw slack at his choice of words. Sure, she knew when she agreed to that stupid dating app, that the majority of the boys would be idiotic jerks, but she was also hoping maybe, at least a few would be decent in bed. So far, she has yet to find one worthy of leaving the coffee shop with. 

"In my defense, I never really know for sure if they're truly assholes until I meet them here, okay?" Y/N pouted. Spencer had to control himself. He thought she looked cute. Y/N sighed, taking a sip of her own drink, then continuing to elaborate on her explanation. "Look, I've been single for, as my friend puts its 'far too damn long,' and, well, I kind of agreed for her to set me up with douches on that tinder app." Spencer just looked at her with wide eyes. His face told her he understood the bad dates now, but not much else. 

"What is Tinder?" Y/N came close to spewing her drink all over Spencer. Luckily, she swallowed the rest that was in her mouth, roughly, before speaking. 

"Of course a guy like you wouldn't know. It's really not much different from Plenty of Fish or even Hot or Not. In fact, the more I talk about it, the more I am regretting that I even said yes in the first place." Spencer huffed slightly, feeling a little offended by her remark. 

"And just what type of guy do you think I am?" He knew he was testing her. The fact that he didn't know her well at all, really, did actually help with that. 

"Ohh, Spencer, are you sure you want the answer? That would break your established PG-13 rule." Y/N said with a sly smirk across her lips. She was already pondering whether or not to leave this man hanging, or to show him a good time. Just then, her phone pinged. She took it out of her purse to see that a DrMMsNConverse had swiped right for her, hoping she would return the favor. There was no picture, but when she caught Spencer's eyes, she knew. 

"Let me guess, you've never walked out of here with any dates, have you?" His words rolled right off her, but his deeper voice and darker tone caught her attention indefinitely. 

"No," Y/N said simply, looking at the man with narrowing eyes. "I usually am able to decide within the first three minutes if they're worth leaving with, or not. And, yes, so far, every time, my answer's been 'No.'" She wanted him to be the one to say it. To admit that together, the two of them should walk out of this coffee shop, and turn their PG-13 talk into some desperate NC-17 porn. "Care to guess what I've decided about you, Spencer?" 

She watched him physically gulp, his Adam's Apple bobbing profusely underneath the hot skin of his neck. Y/N wanted nothing more than to bite at it, nibble a little, even. "You never accepted my invitation." Spencer grinned, gesturing back to the phone that was still in Y/N's hand. She glanced down at the phone in her hand, his request still waiting in idle. 

"Shit, sorry," Y/N says, as she swipes to send him a notification that they've been matched. "You know, just because you're clever enough to show me you know how dating apps work, does not mean I believe you can even begin to figure out where my buttons are, let alone be allowed to push them." Spencer laughs incredulously, giving Y/N his best fake pout. 

"Seems you know as much about me as you believe I know about you." 

"Touche," she hinders. "Tell me, Spencer, are you a doctor, or could you just not think of a more clever title?" 

"I am a doctor. I have three P.h.d.'s. I also have two B.A.'s, but I'm not really the type to brag." 

"You? Brag? Never." Y/N scoffs. She finished her drink and glanced for a second at the door. "You going to make yourself useful and leave with me, or are you going to allow me to walk out of here by my lonesome?" Spencer glanced down at his wristwatch, taking in just how late it really was getting to be. 

"Don't worry, I'll at least walk you out of here. I am a gentleman, after all." Spencer says as he finishes his cup of coffee and tosses his satchel over his shoulder. "After you." 

\-------♥-------- 

On the walk back to what ended up being Spencer's apartment, the two of them continued their antics, but dropped their aforementioned filter altogether. "So, you said that your friend talked you into using....what was it again?" Y/N laughed. 

"You downloaded it AND made a profile just to add me, and you're telling me you don't even remember what the app is called?!" Spencer looked sheepish, slowly retreating within himself. "It's called Tinder, dear, and yes, I was reluctant to use it, but I was more afraid of just waiting for Mr. Right to just...show up, you know?" He nodded, pulling out his keys to unlock his front door. 

"You really believed you wouldn't have met anyone worth meeting otherwise?" Spencer gave her a serious look, sighing, knowing exactly how she felt. 

"Well, yeah, don't you?" 

"What makes you think I've never met anyone?" He smacked himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. Yes, he walked directly into that one. 

"Have you? Oh god, you're not single, are you?" Sudden terror washed over her face, the color that once was there now gone. Spencer stuttered over his next few words, trying to dislodge the lump that was now caught in his throat. 

"No! Yes! No, what I meant was I had met someone, before..." he trailed off, unsure if he'd need to continue or his what he'd said was enough to resolve the tension. 

"Sorry, Spencer, can I uhh, can I ask what happened?" There it was. The answer was there on the tip of his tongue. He just didn't want to spit it out. 

"You can, but, um, I don't really want to talk about it. That's a conversation I reserve for those who make it past the girlfriend test." Y/N felt relieved when she noted the smirk that was now evident on Spencer's very attractive lips. 

"Is that an invitation, Doctor Reid?" 

At this point, they were already inside his apartment. Spencer licked his lips, gazing not so subtly down at Y/N's. Together, they fins themselves slowly gravitating towards each other. Understanding he was at a loss for words, Spencer raised a hand to the back of Y/N's neck and pulled her lips to meet his. Y/N resisted a little, at first, moving her lips slowly against his. He tasted of coffee. She couldn't help but giggle as she pulled apart from him, clearly regretting it. 

"What? No date? Just sex, huh?" 

Spencer snorted. "You wouldn't call the three plus hours we spent at the coffee shop a date?" He tried to sound sarcastic, but at his last few words, he displayed honest hurt. 

"You're right, Spencer," Y/N sighed, half-heartedly. "It's still no excuse for my lack of brain to mouth filter." 

"What about your touch to mouth filter?" Now, it was Y/N's turn to snort. Before she could muster up a classical response, Spencer pulled her in for another kiss. Both allowed their tongues to dance together, as if they were searching for lost oxygen to breathe. Y/N felt his fingertips trail over her back, tugging her blouse up, slowly. "I'd much rather you call me Doctor," Spencer growled, tossing her top on his couch. 

At his words, Y/N felt just how damp her panties were. "Please, Spen--I, uhh, I mean, Doctor, I need you." This time, his kisses were aggressive, wanting to feel every inch of her that he could. She could just feel the intensity between them. A moan escaped her mouth as his hands inched their way over every nerve in her body. Before she knew it, Spencer had her in his bedroom. As Y/N crawled on top and centered herself, he discarded his button-down and tie then joined her on his bed. He hummed as their mouths found one another again, the air in his room, thickening with each passing second. 

"You were so talkative earlier..." Spencer said as he generiously nipped down her neck. "I'd love nothing more than to hear you now." Y/N gasped at his forwardness, sinking her head further into one of his pillows. Spencer's hands meet his mouth at the confines of her bra. Lifting herself just far enough off the bed, he reaches back with ease, unhooking it and tossing it on the floor. Y/N loves the way his eyes look as he stares at her chest with pure admiration and lust. Spencer lets out a groan as he dips his head to her breast, sucking it whole, licking her bud ever so slightly. His one hand burned into her hip, the other kneading at her boob. 

"Fuck! You never told me you had a magic mouth," Y/N cried out, her hips involuntarily bucking against Spencer. Her breath hitches, causing Spencer to pick up his pace a little more, then stopping completely just as she felt the need to burst. "The hell you think you're doing?!" Y/N was speechless. Spencer simply smirked at her before sticking a finger inside her cunt. "FUCK, Spencer!" He twisted it slowly, changing speeds at any given second. 

"Music to my ears," Spencer sighed. "Y/N, have you ever been denied an orgasm, before?" His voice was sweet and sultry-smooth. While waiting for a reply, he snuck a second finger inside, stretching her out even more. 

"Not before tonight," Y/N managed to get out before she felt the familiar feeling build up once more within her. This time she expected it. Spencer ceased his actions, then slapped her thighs with both his hands and dove into her pussy with his mouth latching on for air. She felt his curious tongue explore within her, causing her body to react in ways she never thought possible. "Doctor--fuck!--Reid, I hate that your...shit!...mouth is that fucking talented!" Spencer continued to increase his menstrations on her, deciding to add a finger to rub her clit, helping her to what would have been her third orgasm of the night. "I'm finding that there's a lot to hate about you, Doctor Reid." 

"You won't hate me when I allow you to cum, Y/N," Spencer growled. Completely naked, burrowed under his sheets, he leans in to give her a lasting kiss as he lines himself up. "I'm clean, you?" Y/N stared at him a beat before responding. 

"Oh, no, yeah, um, I'm, I--I'm clean," she managed to stutter out and he pushed inside her slowly and methodically. At this point, Y/N was feeling in ecstasy overdrive. Every nerve in her body was tingling beyond belief. "Spencer fucking Reid, I swear if you don't let me cum this time, I'll---oh, fuck!" Spencer's movements cut her off as she let out every natural moan leave her lips, clenching herself around him in perfect harmony. Y/N felt the flux of pleasure wash completely over her, knowing she was never going to feel like this with anyone but...him. Spencer didn't even care that she couldn't wait till his say-so, feeling his own orgasm ricochet through him, both of them panting as they made their way down from their highs. 

"Wow...Y/N....you lasted longer than I thought." She snorted at this. 

"Sorry I came before you gave me permission to..." He could tell there wasn't really any serious tone in her voice. Spencer smiled, wrapping her up in his arms, ready to drift off. 

"Y/N? Would you...could you see yourself....do you want to date me?" Y/N turned herself around in his bed so that she was now facing him. She saw nothing but worry in his eyes. 

"Spencer, I've never felt more comfortable with anyone else. In fact.." she got out of his bed, grabbed his button-down shirt he had been wearing, slipped it on and was out his door. Seconds later she was back with her phone in hand, climbing back in, snuggling up right next to him. "...I am going to delete this stupid app right now." He watched her erase it from her phone. 

"Guess I won't need mine, either," Spencer joked. "Promise, I'll make waffles in the morning. Let's get some sleep." He gently kissed her head, allowing his eyelids to droop shut. Y/N chuckled softly, knowing that without that stupid app, she might not have ever met this wonderfully sexy man. She scootched closer, falling asleep, herself. 

\-------♥-------- 

"Good morning, babe," Spencer said, placing a plate of waffles directly in front of Y/N's nose. She rose up from the pillow she stole, wasting no time in stuffing her face in front of him. Y/N mumbled the same to him as her mouth was chewing the delicious food he had made her. "Good to know you're not one to starve yourself," he said, chuckling softly. 

"Not in the slightest, in fact, I may have seconds," she winked his way. "After I take a shower...you don't mind, do you?" Spencer shook his head, cleaning up the plates and silverware as Y/N busied herself in his shower. While waiting for her, Spencer's phone rang. 

"Hey...yeah, I can be there in twenty minutes. See you all there....Bye." 

Y/N had since showered and put on yesterday's clothes, knowing she'd be going straight home for the rest of the day. When she had everything, she met Spencer out in his living room. Her blouse hung low in the front, showing off some cleavage. "Got work after all?" Spencer nodded, trying desperately to peel his eyes off her chest. 

"Yeah," he squeaked. "Umm, yeah, I gotta--well, this was the breast--sorry, breast---best date--night I've uhh, had in awhile." Y/N couldn't help but giggle profusely. 

"Go save the world, Doctor. Just...give me a call when you're free next. I'd love for you to take another ride inside my...Tardis."


End file.
